


It was only a Kiss!

by that_you_are



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Misunderstandings, pure cinnamon roll twelve, series 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_you_are/pseuds/that_you_are
Summary: Clara offers the Doctor a kiss...he misunderstands.Based somewhere in Series 8, where short haired Twelve is still trying to figure himself out.





	It was only a Kiss!

The Doctor was just tinkering at the console when Clara asked him the question.

“Doctor! Would you like a kiss?” Clara casually asked continuing her marking, completely unaware of what that particular question had done to him. The Doctor, himself, was frozen at his spot and at a total loss of words. He was staring at her with a gaping mouth, unsure how to answer her question: “uhhm….uhmm…uhhh...”

When she heard the Doctor sputtering nonsense, Clara looked up from her markings confused. But before she could ask him what’s wrong, he asked her in a whisper, “Clara, are you sure?” Rolling her eyes at his antiques and getting back to the her marking, “Yeah, Doctor. I don’t mind. So, do you want one?”

“uhh...I’m not sure.” He answered lost in his thoughts. But Clara was once again busy getting her markings done at the desk, so she offhandedly replied, “Okay, let me know if you want it later or something.”

“Okay,” came the Doctors hoarse reply, unsure how long he had been holding his breath for now. If only Clara had carefully watched at him during their conversation, she would have noticed that he hadn’t moved from his spot at all from the moment she uttered the question. After what was an eternity of staring at Clara in shock, the Doctor placed the the device he was fixing down and walked away into the long hallways of the TARDIS.

_There. Done. Last of her markings for this week._ Clara looked up and around for the Doctor. He had been missing for a while now. _Oh well._ She shrugged and started putting away her students’ notebooks. That’s when she heard the sound of footsteps. They came up and stopped right next to her. It was the Doctor, of course, and he seemed like he had something to say. Clara paused whatever she was doing and looked up. “Okay...what’s up?” she asked unsure what had gotten into him.

The Doctor heaved a sigh, then slowly, as if unsure, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Clara eyed his hands then looked back up to him all skeptical. “Clara.”

“Ye-esss” she drawled confused.

The Doctor continued seriously, “Clara. I’ve thought long and hard about it, and I know I wasn’t sure at first...you know with the regeneration and all. I think we are fine now though aren’t we Clara?” She nodded, half processing where this was going, but the Doctor kept on going. “Yeah that’s what I have concluded too. And I know I’m still figuring out who I really am but-- but I think I would like a kiss, IF you are still willing.” The Doctor finished and waited for her reply, holding his breath.

It had sounded like he was talking about something really important, so it took a while for Clara to process what he had actually said. By the end she realized he was just being dramatic and so she rolled her eyes and started giggling, “Okay, you drama queen!” Just as she was turning, she felt his hands move up her neck and gently hold her head in place, while his soft lips came down brushed on her own. She was too shocked to respond for a second. But then, as she felt him pulling back, she brought up her hands to hold the back of his head and pull him back down to deepen the kiss. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and tingles all over her body. He tasted of space and stardust, something familiar, something new, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Something addicting that left her wanting more. Finally when her need for oxygen became too much, Clara slowly pulled back but stayed close.

She looked on as the Doctor licked his lip deep in thought. Playing with his short greys closer to the nape of his neck, she smiled and raised her eyebrows at him asking what he was thinking of. Squinting his eyes at her, he replied, “You taste like chocolate.” Smiling smugly at his reply, she asked, “Would you like a kiss, Doctor?” as she brought one of her hand down and opened the top drawer of the desk. In the drawer where tiny silver foil wrapped, teardrop shaped chocolates labeled “Kisses”.

Seeing that, the Doctor scrunched his face realizing what Clara had been actually talking about. _Doctor Idiot,_ he internally cursed himself. But then, he also realized nothing bad had actually happened. To answer her question, he went ahead and grabbed a hershey kiss, then he turned to Clara and gave her a peck on the lips. “Of course, I would like a kiss Miss Oswald. Thank you.” With that he finally straightened to his height, opened the hershey kiss and popped it into his mouth as he walked towards the console to get back to his work smiling. Shaking her head at her idiot, Clara went back to placing her students’ notebooks into her bag. She almost reached for another kiss, but then decided against it and shut the drawer, thinking she could definitely get a better one now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I didn't know if this had been done before, but it came to my mind and I just had to type it all up. Reviews and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
